


A Tiny Red Gemstone

by ColoursofOrdinaryDays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Lily wants a sister, No beta we fall like Crowley, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Siblings, harry potter is a good dad, naming a child, or tries anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoursofOrdinaryDays/pseuds/ColoursofOrdinaryDays
Summary: With Lily turning eleven and the three Potter children now off to Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny find themselves all alone. They decide to take advantage of the fact that there are no children at home. This, however, results in an unplanned addition to the Potter family. How will everyone react?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Tiny Red Gemstone

**Author's Note:**

> This little story focuses on the Potter family and how they deal with the idea of getting another child/sibling. While there are hints at and mentions of sex, nothing explicit takes place in the fic.

Harry sighs as he watches the Hogwarts Express disappear in the distance. He turns to Ginny, who is still waving. 

“Well, that’s that. Now all of them have gone off to Hogwarts.” 

Ginny smiles. “It’s weird, isn’t it? They’ve grown up so fast.”

“I know. I mean, it feels like only yesterday I got on the Express for the first time. Or, maybe not,” Harry decides with a nostalgic grin, “but time does fly, anyway.” 

Ron and Hermione approach them. Hermione has tears in her eyes and Ron tries and fails to put up a cheerful face. 

“Well,” he says, “now we’re on our own. Just like in the good old days. No kids there to disturb and annoy us. Except for you, of course, sis.” 

Ginny gives him a half-hearted punch in his side. She can tell he is trying his best not to cry. 

“You’ll come over for dinner tonight, won’t you?” Hermione asks although Harry and Ginny already have agreed to that. 

“Of course” Harry answers anyway. He shoots one last glance at the smoke moving away in the distance, at the last visible trace of the Hogwarts Express and his wonderful children. 

It’s a somewhat happier and a lot less hungrier couple who re-enters the Potter apartment later that evening. Ginny looks around and takes Harry’s hand. 

“Have you thought of how long it’s been since we were all alone?” she says innocently. 

Harry swallows. “Yeah. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he says, not as casually as he would have liked. 

Ginny smiles teasingly. “Why not make the most out of the situation, then?” Her hand tightens its grip around his. He cannot help but smile broadly as he leans in for a deep kiss. 

.oOo.

“Harry, can I talk to you for a sec?” 

Harry is sitting in the living room, watching his children playing cards in front of the christmas tree. They are soon to be off to the Burrow for the annual Christmas family dinner, an event filled with laughter, food, presents and gingers. Harry thought they had everything in order, but Ginny’s request makes him go through everything again in his mind. 

“Is something wrong?” he asks as they enter the kitchen and she closes the door. “Have we forgotten something?”

“No, everything is fine. More than fine, actually. I just wanted you to be the first to hear it.”

The blank expression on Harry’s face makes Ginny chuckle. She moves closer and gives him a light kiss, then grabs his hands and looks him straight in the eyes. A pair of warm hazel coloured meets two deep green. 

“I’m pregnant” she whispers. 

The green eyes widen drastically. Harry makes an unintelligible noise, looks down at Ginny’s stomach and back into her eyes. Slowly, he starts to smile. The smile grows into a laugh as he grabs Ginny around the waist and lifts her off the floor. Then he pulls her into a tight hug. 

“How long have you known?” he murmurs in her hair. 

“I guessed it around a month ago, but I wasn’t certain until recently. I thought it might be a nice christmas present.” 

“We should tell the children.” Harry leans out of the hug to look at her. “Merlin’s beard, we’ll have to tell everyone, won’t we?”

“That’s kind of what I wanted to suggest,” she smiles, “What do you think, shall we tell the children now and then tell everyone tonight?”

“You’re what?!” Ron blurts out, looking simultaneously outraged and impressed at Harry and Ginny. 

“Oh, Ginny, that’s wonderful!” Mrs Weasley rushes up to embrace her daughter. 

Both Ginny and Harry are slightly embarrassed by the attention of the aforementioned “everyone” at the dinner. Harry tries not to look too proud of himself as the comments and cheers wash over the couple. Eventually, it all settles down. The Christmas dinner continues, albeit with the conversations now circulating around this new family member. Hermione, who has been holding back, waiting for the chaotic congratulating process to settle down, takes a seat next to the couple. 

“You made sure to take advantage of an apartment free from children, then?” she says in a low voice. Ginny turns deep red and Harry suddenly finds it difficult to meet Hermione’s eyes. She smirks at them, teasingly but kindly. Then she becomes more serious. “How are the children taking it?”

They all turn to look towards the children’s end of the table. Lily, Hugo and Rose are chatting happily, the word “sister” is used repeatedly. James is talking with George Weasley, and judging by their vivid gestures it’s clearly not about the baby. Albus seems to be a bit more quiet, not taking part in any of the conversations around him, but as he senses he is being watched, he looks up and gives his parents a quick, tentative smile. 

“Well,” sighs Ginny, “Lily is super excited to get a sister, so nothing to worry about there, as long as it isn’t a boy I’m carrying. And I think James is just embarrassed at the thought of his parents having sex, I mean, who wouldn’t be.” She shrugs involuntarily, getting strange thoughts herself. Harry continues, 

“I think Albus is happy. It’s hard to tell, though, he is always rather quiet. I’d like to talk to him, but you know I’m not good at these kinds of things.” 

Hermione gives him a knowing nod. “Let him take his time to come around. But, yes, you should talk to him. I’m sure he will appreciate a chat with you.”

The late evening finds a young, dark haired, green eyed wizard by the dinner table in the Burrow, being approached by an older, bespectacled version of himself. 

“Hey, Albus.”

“Hi, Dad.”

Awkward silence. 

“Are you, er… Are you having a good time?”

“I guess.”

More silence. 

“Well, I was just wondering if you were okay with, er, you know, with getting another sibling and stuff.”

“It’s not like I can do anything to stop it, can I?”

Harry swallows. But as he glances sideways, he can see Albus making a tiny smirk. 

“Honestly, Dad, it’s okay. A bit weird, but okay.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Silence, less awkward. 

“And if there’s anything you want to know, or want us to know - “

“Dad. It’s fine. Really.” Albus smiles properly now. “Actually, I’m quite happy about it. I think I will really like the baby.” He looks down. “I just hope it’ll like me,” he adds quietly. 

“Why wouldn’t it?”

“Well… I don’t know, James and Lily are so much better at that kind of stuff. I won’t know how to behave, what to say or do.” Son and father both sigh. Harry can sense that this is important to Albus. He struggles to find the right comforting words, then ends up saying just what happens to be on his mind. 

“Perhaps you don’t have to say much. Perhaps it’ll be enough just to be there.” He gives his son a sad smile. “I’ve felt like you so many times. I still do. Ginny always knows what to say, while I stand quiet, feeling like an idiot. And that was maybe not the most encouraging thing I could say.” 

“Maybe not.” Albus agrees.

“But think of it this way,” Harry tries, “James may be the prankster, that funny older brother who is always ready to make a joke out of everything. And that’s good and all. But you could be the calm, caring brother who can always be trusted, who is there to listen, to take problems seriously. You need that kind of person in your life as well.”

Harry looks tentatively at Albus, a bit surprised himself over all those words. Albus sits quietly for a while. Then he says, slowly, 

“I hope it will grow up to be a Slytherin.”

Ginny sits across the room in one of her favourite armchairs from her childhood. She smiles as she watches her youngest son give her husband a warm hug. 

.oOo.

_December 25th, The Burrow_

_Merry Christmas Scorpius!_

_I know you’ve already gotten my Christmas gifts and all, thanks a lot for the book by the way, I’ve already started reading, and you were right, it’s terrific! I hope you liked what I got for you!_

_But I have to tell you what happened earlier today, otherwise I won’t be able to fall asleep. Mum’s pregnant! I’m going to get another sibling!_

_At first it felt a bit strange, and I guess it still does at some level, but I had this really odd chat with Dad, and now it feels better. I think I’m really looking forward to this!_

_Anyway, I just wanted you to know. We’ll talk more when you get here. You’re still coming, right?_

_See you soon,_

_Albus_

.oOo.

_January 19th, Hogwarts_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I hope you are well, especially Mum. Has the baby started to move yet? Hugo says it will do soon. When do you know if it’s a boy or a girl? I hope it’s a girl! Have you started to think of names yet? I think Sophie is a nice name, or Sky. Sky is really a boy’s name, but i think it works for a girl too. Hugo has seen two Muggle films called Mamma Mia by the way, and he says they were brilliant. Can we see them when I come back home?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

  
  


_January 22nd, Hogwarts_

_Hi Mum and Dad!_

_Is there any way to make the baby grow faster? Lily is driving me crazy! All she talks about is her little sister. We don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl, do we? Please, could you talk to her or something? Even Hugo is getting tired of her sometimes. Lucky Albus who is in Slytherin! He can at least escape in his own common room._

_Rose says hi. She is getting fed up with Lily too._

_Hope you are well,_

_James_

  
  


_January 23rd, The Potter Apartment_

_Dearest Lily,_

_Both Dad and I are fine. My belly is growing as it should, but we’ll have to wait some time before the baby starts to move. I will tell you when it happens, love, I promise!_

_I know this is exciting, honey, but you have to face it; James and Albus are not as interested as you are. And before you ask, yes, James has been complaining to us. Try not to bore them too much, will you? I want them to like the baby just as much as you when it is born._

_I have decided not to find out beforehand if it’s a boy or a girl. Dad agrees. We’ll just have to wait and see. As for names, I think your Dad has some ideas, but I’m open to your suggestions._

_How are you? Still no problems with the studies? I received a wonderful letter from Neville, in which he told me how thrilled he is over your fondness for herbology. Say hi to him from us! And do pay Hagrid a visit! I have a feeling he would be delighted to hear your thoughts about the baby. You mustn’t be too disappointed if it is a boy._

_Lots of hugs,_

_Mum (and Dad)_

.oOo.

Ginny sighs amusedly as she hands the latest of her daughters letters to Harry. 

“I’m beginning to understand how James is feeling,” she says, taking a sip of her breakfast tea and resting her free hand on her growing belly, “Lily is more excited about this than you are.” 

“‘Phyllida, Miranda, Mimbletonia, Moly, Alberta, Artemisia, Cliodne, Elladora, Gwenog, Indira, Dawn’... Where does she get all these names from?” Harry looks up from the letter. 

“I think “Mimbletonia” might have been Neville’s suggestion.” Ginny muses, remembering the odd plant her friend used to carry around at Hogwarts. 

“At least she has concluded one male name this time.” Harry says as he continues to read, “Newt… I kind of like that.” 

Ginny gives her wand a wave and her empty breakfast plate soars through the kitchen and lands neatly in the sink. “Well, I don’t really care as long as it’s pronounceable.” 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, “Afterall, I didn’t really give you a chance to choose James’s, Albus’s or Lily’s names.”

“It’s fine, honestly. As long as you don’t name it after you or me, I’ll let you decide.” After a moment, she adds, “You might want to check with Lily before you make a final decision, though, otherwise she’ll never speak to you again.” 

“Don’t worry, I will!” Harry laughs. 

.oOo.

_August 13th, The Potter Apartment_

_Dear James, Albus and Lily,_

_Mum and I are heading towards St Mungos now. The baby is coming! I’ll keep you updated._

_Love,_

_Dad_

.oOo.

He had thought that he would be prepared for the rash of emotions the birth of his child would stir up, seeing as he had gone through it three times before. But, no. Harry is completely overwhelmed when the little baby finally is placed in the arms of its exhausted but happy mother. 

“It’s a girl!” one of the healers exclaims. Ginny looks up to Harry. 

“Lily will be insufferable!” she says amusedly, and receives a kiss from her husband. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling well.” he says, leaning back to take in the beautiful picture. In his mind, the births of his older children flashes by. At least he is somewhat calmer now than when James decided it was time to see the world for the first time. 

Ginny smiles. “Merlin, I’m tired!” she chuckles softly. “You’d think you get used to this after you’d done it three times, but apparently not.” She looks down at her daughter, gently stroking her head. “It seems like she has inherited your hair colour.” 

Harry sits down on the side of the bed. The waiting and nervosity have made him rather tired as well. Slowly, he reaches out his arms towards the baby. She lets out a low squeak before she adjusts herself to the new person she is held by. Now awake, she tilts her head upwards. 

Harry finds himself looking into a pair of stern eyes, with just a hint of green sparkling in them. In a couple of months, he thinks, they will probably be slightly darker than his own. The strangely familiar gaze makes him smile, and suddenly he knows. A glance at the surprisingly large amount of black hair on the head of the little girl in his arms makes him certain. 

“I know what we should call her.” he says. 

“I knew it’d be a girl, I always knew!”

“We know, Lily.” Ginny sighs, lovingly, annoyingly. Beside her, her now eldest daughter practically jumps up and down out of excitement. Harry stands next to her, trying to take her hand and nervously glancing towards the bundle in Ginny’s arms. There’s nothing to worry about, though. Their precious little gemstone is fast asleep, oblivious of the noise around her. 

“She is so small.” James states matter of factly. He looks younger than his seventeen years, standing with his hands on his back and leaning slightly forward. Ginny chuckles. 

“Well, she is two days old,” she says, “what did you expect?”

He frowns slightly. “Lily was bigger, wasn’t she?”

“A little, yes,” Harry answers, “but then again, you were younger back then.” Now having succeeded to grab her hand, he gives Lily a half-hug and a loving smile. “Almost thirteen years ago, can you imagine?” 

The three children around the hospital bed groans in unison. Ginny groans, too, a little more ironically. 

“Ugh, Dad is emotional!” she says and winks at Harry. 

Albus steps closer to the bed. He hasn’t said anything yet, but the wonder and love in his eyes are unmistakable. Ginny looks down at her newborn treasure, then back up at Albus. 

“Do you want to hold her?” 

Albus nods solemnly. Harry walks around and shows him how to make sure she lies comfortably. The smile on Albus’s face grows as he gently rocks his sister up and down, completely lost in the moment. 

Meanwhile, Lily discovers one of her letters on the bedside table. “What are we going to call her?” 

James sighs heavily. “Come on, Lils, she’s just been born, give it a rest, okay?”

“Actually,” Harry says hesitantly, “we have an idea regarding that.”

.oOo.

It is a beautiful late summer’s day. The sun is smiling down at the garden in the Burrows, making everything more colourful than usual. The lawn is rich and green. A bunch of chairs have been placed in somewhat uneven rows facing an open space inventively decorated with flowers in every colour imaginable. The air is full of flowery scents and excited voices. One voice, a female, magically reinforced, calls out:

“If you would be so kind and take your seats, the ceremony will begin shortly.” Then, added in a more relaxed tone, “Merlin, that sounded pompous!”

During laughter and continued conversations, the little crowd settles down on the chairs and adds to the colourful scene. Minerva McGonagall, far left, is wearing emerald green as usual; Rubeus Hagrid is slightly overheated in his fur-coat and orange tie. Luna Lovegood is shining brightly in a yellow dress. She is chatting with Neville Longbottom, dressed in a dark blue robe. On the front row, the Weasleys are easy to recognize with their red hair. James and Albus Potter stand out with black manes, as do Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley with their brown curls. 

Suddenly a hushing is spreading from the back rows. Ginny, wearing a pale green summer dress, is walking gracefully towards the stage-like area, her daughter resting surprisingly quiet in her arms. Behind her walks Harry, in a matching pale green shirt and darker green trousers and waistcoat. The couple shines of pride and joy. As they reach the center, they turn to face the audience. With a still magically reinforced voice, Ginny begins her speech. 

“Ladies and gentlemen - dear friends and family. We are so very happy to be standing here in front of you today. We are so very happy that all of you are sitting here today.“

“Again…” Ron mutters mockingly with a smile. An angry glance from an already tearful Hermione shuts him up.

“We would like you to open up your arms to a new member of the Potter family. We hope that she will find her place in the world, that she will be happy and surrounded by friends throughout her life. We hope that this tiny little gemstone will grow up in a world of peace, happiness, friendship and equality.”

Harry takes a step forward and puts an arm around his wife and youngest daughter. 

“We hereby welcome our child, Ruby Minerva Potter, to the world. May she always be greeted with a smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally done it. I have finally dared to publish my very first fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
